Things Change, People Change
by silverdiamondfly
Summary: His eyes suddenly flashed, and I grew scared, before finding myself trapped between him and the tree "Do I scare  you?" The four words sent chills down my spine. "No"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter

**Hermione's Point of View**

It was crazy. I couldn't believe it was already time for our seventh year. Well technically eighth year seeing as our seventh year was ruined by the war.

I could see that everyone was here. Even all the Slytherins came back to finish their education knowing that if they didn't they wouldn't get the best jobs in the wizardry world.

I looked around once more skimming the crowds for Harry and Ron. I knew that they could be late at times but this was ridiculous. The train would leave the station in 10 minutes and I had to go find a compartment before they were all taken.

Sighing I picked up my luggage and boarded the train putting my big suitcases in the back of the train to be delivered to my room. I grabbed the first empty room I saw throwing my purse onto the couch, just to hear Ron and Harry coming down the hall. I smiled and waved when they passed the compartment and they came in smiling. I looked at Ron, it was funny, even though we were about to turn eighteen he was still changing more and more over the summer. As did Harry, but both kept the stick like figures. Ginny walked in smiling at me as she and she sat down next to me, telling me she had to tell me some very important news later.

"What's so important Gin?"I asked.

"Come out in the hallway" she whispered back.

I walked out closing the compartment door behind me to look at her in confusion.

"You know how the Slytherins are back?" She said

"Yes Ginny I think everyone knows that their back"

"Well have you seen what Malfoy looks like?" she said one eyebrow raised hand on her hip, and smiling like a little girl in a candy store

"No Ginny I haven't seen what Malfoy looks like" I sighed annoyed of her constant boy talk.

"Well he looks good, and did I mention he got a slight tan, and you should see how much muscle he has, I mean you won't believe it , he was wearing this tight black shirt, and denim jeans, and Hermione he's not even shirtless and I can tell he has abs, I mean he sure has to be proud of that, and Hermione his biceps he must have spent the entire summer working out, and by his pool."

"How do you know he has a pool" I looked at her, shocked

"Well Hermione, he is a pure blood and come on as if the manor he lives in wouldn't have a pool you saw how big it is, I mean imagine the backyard."

"The house is creepy, it looks like a house you could get locked away in, not exactly a huge fairytale castle"

"Correction Mione not a house, a mansion"

"Your acting as if you can forgive him for years of torment, unless you've forgotten I am the mud under his feet"

"You never know maybe he's changed"

I snorted "Not likely"

"Well wait till you see him, all those years of hating him will dissapear your going to totally like him"

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the compartment, she was kidding Draco Malfoy the Draco Malfoy, could not look that good.

I sat back down and looked out of the window lost in all my thought. This year was going to be different. It had to be. With Voldemort gone, and all the Slytherins no longer wanting to all be death eaters and all of their parents saying their beliefs on blood status have changed maybe my eighth year could actually have few perks to it.

"You would never guess who I just saw outside in the hall, sorrounded by his adoring fans" barked Ron, who had just walked in from getting a few treats from the trolley.

"The one and only Draco sodding Malfoy" he added jumping onto the bench.

I rolled my eyes. I was not looking forward to hearing the two bag on Maloy for the whole ride.

"Come on Ron, his mother did save me" said Harry, his mouth full of licorice. I looked up shocked to hear those words come from Harry's mouth.

"Ya well Harry that's his mother not him"

"What do you mean fans?" I added.

"His usual flock of girls is all around him, as well as all the Slytherin boys, honestly they think there so cool"

"It makes them feel good about themselves Ron" I said stating a fact.

"Well we are the Golden Trio, shouldn't we feel good about that"

I closed my eyes, sick of hearing those words leave his mouth every other day and rubbed my temples. Yes this was going to be a very long train ride.

"Ronald we choose not to be ignorant prats" said Harry, smiling.

My eyes snapped open and I looked back forth between the two boys "Really Ron, Harry I was thinking more along the lines of 'we know better than that' but I guess not being ignorant plays a part in it too"

"Gosh Mione, we were just joking" sighed Harry.

"Of course you were, just like the way you always joke about beating the Slytherins, can't you find anything better to do with your time than mock them" I added, feeling my anger start to build up.

"Hermione! Relax it was a joke!" said Ron, looking annoyed.

"Ya Hermione no need to go off on a rant" joked Harry, winking before going back to his paper.

"Well I'm going to go put on my robes, I'll be back in a few minutes" I said, gathering my things and walking out of the compartment letting the door slide closed behind me.

I thought about what Ginny had said earlier, about Malfoy and the Slytherins. I was starting to think I was crazy for even thinking about giving it a second thought until I realized where I was headed. I was standing in front of the Slytherin cart. I looked at the door and felt a chill run up my spine, making all the hairs on my arms stand on end. Even after the summer of healing after the war, looking at the curve of the 'S' reminded me of everything that had happened last year. The memories flashed through my head, Harry, Ron and I leaving the burrow early, Ron kissing me after I stabbed the cup, Harry almost dying. I shivered and turned to walk away, but then remembered how big the other bathrrom lines would be. The bathroom was right next to the door, I recalled, if I could sneak in and sneak out unnoticed I could actually get out of there alive.

I took a deep breath and quietly opened the door, looking around to see if there were any slytherins near the bathroom. I closed to door behind me and bolted to the bathroom, noticing that it was empty I sighed in relief of not getting caught. I quickly changed, not wanting Pasny or Astoria to walk in any moment, and stuffed my clothes back in my bag, and exited the bathroom tiptoeing towards the door when I felt a hand close around my wrist. I opened my mouth about to shriek when I felt a hand go over my mouth silencing me.

"Busted" I heard the person whisper in my ear before they snickered. I realized it was a boy and judging by his strength he must have been in my year. I struggled to get out of his grasp. But he was strong.

"So know-it-all Granger snuck into the Slytherin cart, you are truly all Gryffindor" he chuckled, and that's when I recognized the voice, Blaise Zabini.

He let go of me and I spun around breathing heavily from my constant struggle "What do you want from me Zabini?" I hissed.

"Oh.. you just hissed in that case maybe your a Slytherin" he winked, and I felt the look of confusion creep onto my face.

"Don't worry Granger, I'm not going to hurt you, your just lucky I caught you instead of some other Slytherin, because they would have just loved to tear you apart"

Again I could feel the double meaning in his speech and I didn't like it. I glared at him before picking up my bag of the ground, and stomping out of the Slytherin cart. I shook my head what exactly was he going on about. I looked ahead and saw Harry's head looking out of the compartment.. he was probably looking for me. I plastered a smile on my face and walked up to him, pretending that nothing was on my mind at all.

**Dracos Point Of View**

"You would never guess who I just caught in our bathroom" Said Blaise as he walked in throwing his bag onto the chair and loosening his tie a bit.

", Daphne Greengrass" said Theo. I snorted, Theo had had an on and off crush going for Daphne since his fifth year.

"Theo don't be an idiot, she's in Slytherin, I expect her to use the girl bathroom in this cart" sighed Blaise.

"Anyway who did you catch sneaking into our bathroom?" I asked, lying down on the couch placing my head on the arm rest, trying to become comfortable.

"Know-it-all Granger of course" he said with a smirk on his face.

I shot up from where I had just been getting relaxed. "Granger!" I snapped.

"Calm down Malfoy, I thought you were over the blood status" said Theo.

"Unless you've secretly harboured a crush on her all these year" added Zabini.

"Don't be ridicoulous" I hissed

"Anyway, she looks good"said Zabini, cushioning his head with his hands.

"Please Zabini she's a Gryffindork" I said laying back down, trying to find the comfort I had just lost a few minutes ago.

"Ya a hot Gryffindork" said Theo

"Thought you liked Daphne" I sighed.

"Just because I like a girl, doesn't mean I can't find another girl hot" said Theo, a smirk on his face so big people could probably see it throughout the train.

"Well she can't be that hot, I mean she still is a know it all, she still has that damn bushy hair, and her teeth are probably still buck toothed" I started off, with the small things that made Granger so unappealing.

"Actually Malfoy being a know it all makes her smart, her bushy hair is now curls that are tameable and her teeth have been fixed since out fourth year"

"Well she's a stick absolutley nothing to like about her body"

"We haven't seen her for a year man, she actually filled up"

I groaned, I couldn't believe we had spent the last half hour talking about Granger, she couldn't look as good and the were describing her as. It just wasn't possible.

"Anyway you should've seen her face when I caught her, she looked absoultley vile, as if she;d hex me on the sport for touching her" continued Blaise

"You touched her" Goyle added, his eyebrows raised.

"The moment was priceless" finished Blaise.

Ya and this was going to be the longest half hour of my life. I groaned and closed my eyes wanting to block out the sight of my close friends talking about the new pretty Granger.

"Isn't she still with Weasley?" asked Theo.

"No man I heard she broke up with him, apparently things weren't working out"

I laughed "That's a shock! Everyone expected her and Weasley to get married and have children with bushy red hair running around"

They laughed along with me. It was true every since Grangers crush on the Weasel in sixth year, everyone expected him to return the feeling sooner or later, but when the Daily Prophet had an article on the two breaking up, everyone was flabbergasted.

Suddenly the train stopped, and I realized we were at Hogwarts, I got up slowly making sure that everyone knew I was going to take me time, and grabbed my trunk, my coat, and my scarf before heading out of the compartment, knowing that this year, things were going to be very different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermiones Point Of View**

I sat down at the Great Hall table, a huge smile on my face, seeing the school again, and knowing that this was actually happening was like a dream come true. I saw the other eighth year students walk in taking their seats smiling at Harry, Ron, and I. It was so different actually having some attention for once, for something good, like saving the wizardry world from a dark wizard. Unlike being known for being a mud blood, or a know it all, or anything along those lines. I looked down the table, spotting Neville, The Patil twins, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean all in deep conversation, I frowned, wondering why they hadn't spoken to us yet. Until I saw them get up and sit next to us chatting away happily.

I looked at the other tables spotting people I knew all over, enthusiastically taking it all in, until my eyes reached the Slytherin table. My heart must have skipped a beat. As I looked over the table, noticing how the Slytherins had sat down and looked the way they always did. Too cool for anyone else. I continued to look down my eyes staying on Blaise Zabini for an extra minute. It wasn't me checking him out, quite the opposite really. I was still registering what had happened on the train, trying to make sense of the whole scenario. My eyes kept traveling down and landed on the boy with the platinum blonde hair, who was currently chatting away a storm with Theodore Nott.

I had to admit he did look good. He had gotten that slight tan Ginny was talking about, but was now wearing his school robes. I ran my eyes over him, he must have worked out during the summer as well, because he was far more buff than I had ever seen him in my entire eight years of knowing him. He looked up and his eyes locked with mine. I felt my heart start beating faster as he cocked his eyebrow declaring a competition, I lifted my right eyebrow and saw the smirk fall onto his face once again. That Malfoy smirk, the one that made him... well himself.

I kept eye contact with him, until it was broken, by none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione what are you doing? You've been staring at the Slytherin table for fifteen minutes now!"

She lowered her voice before whispering "Did you see Malfoy?"

I almost laughed, but couldn't help but let a small smile come onto my face. "Yes Ginny I saw him"

"And?" she asked y as if waiting for me to start singing about how good he looked. I did not just say that, Malfoy was not good looking far from it, he was a bully, a ferret, a blood status lover, I tried to think of more things to add to the list, but none were coming to mind.

Focus Hermione! I mentally growled to myself, the boy who tormented you for years, Years! And you can't think of one thing to use against him.

I looked over at Ginny and flashed her a smile "I will admit, he is looking quite... different"

"Different as in good? Come on Mione your killing me"

"Ginny I can honestly say he caught my eye in a way that he never caught it in before"

"So you think he his looking hot"

"Yes" I sighed.

"Really hot, or just kinda hot"

"Ginny! I already answered your question"

"Not enough, I want you to tell me what you really think of him?"

"Fine yes, he's hot, the way he keeps his our un gelled, the way his smirk makes him look that much better, the way his clothes fit his body perfectly, the fact he must have worked out and has those amazing biceps, the way his eyes just shine, that amazing molten silver, but he might have a few blue specks in them..." I trailed off as my gaze found him once again, and I sighed.

"My god Hermione, I think your getting a little crush on the ferret" she laughed.

"What! No!" I shouted, a little to loudly as everyone on the Gryffindor table looked up at my questioningly. I smiled weakly and everyone went back to there business.

"You know, I'm quite full" I said and got up to leave the hall, not wanting to think about what Ginny had just said.

I walked into my bedroom, but since none of the other girls were there I didn't need to worry about much.

There was no way I was... developing a crush on Draco Malfoy. He was Malfoy. I turned again and realized I was getting no where. I picked up my over the shoulder purse and walked out, needing to go walk around outside for a while.

I walked quickly not wanting to get stopped by anyone and finally reached the courtyard. Tired I sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky, trying to remember the enthusiasm I had on the train.

I sat outside for another twenty minutes before getting up to go inside.

As I walked to the Gryffindor tower, I studied the halls, there hadn't been many changes even after the war.

I walked up to my room, in no mood to talk to the others about anything. Just as I opened the door, I heard Ginny call out "Hermione! Is that you?"

"Yes" I answered

"Want to talk about Malfoy"

"Not really Gin, I'm tired"

"Oh please, Mione you a terrible liars:

"Well right now I don't wanna think about it"

"Why not?"

"He's not worth my time"

"Why not?"

"Because he will never fall for a girl like me"

"Not true, he might, he's changed Mione"

"And I'm still having a hard time believing that, if he's changed so much, why hasn't he talked to anyone but the Slytherins, it looks like him and Parkinson are in a relationship,and he does;t give time to the mud under his feet"

"Hermione Jean Granger, you will talk to him, even if I have to force you to"

I groaned"I'm going to the library"

"I'll go with-"

"No! I'm going by myself"

I picked up my bag and left.

I sat down in the library and looked around, it was peaceful here.

"Mind if I take this seat, all the others are taken" I turned to see who was asking, and my heartbeat stopped. There he was standing in front of me, with his silver eyes staring into mine, was Draco Malfoy.

"Sure" I smiled weakly.

He nodded as a thank you and started reading.

Ginny was right. Now that I was seeing him up close he did look drop dead gorgeous. His everything looked amazing. Unlike Harry and Ron, they hadn't really filled out the way he did, with our school robes off he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with his initials in silver on the side, so small you have to sit next to him to see them, the shirt was somewhat tight, showing off his muscle but making him look lean and buff at the same time, his pants were of course something only wizards wore and his shoes would always be Italian leather, his eyes were amazing, the Grey suited him, the angle of his face showed he was a Malfoy and that smirk and tone of voice could make any girl fall for him.

"You don't staring Granger?" He smirked.

I felt a blush overcome my cheeks. "I wasn't staring, I was noticing that you had some oatmeal on your shirt"

"Oatmeal? Last I checked we ate dinner, not breakfast" He cocked his eyebrow and I remembered the competition from dinner, and blushed even more.

"Granger you are a terrible liar, maybe I should teach you how to lie decently one day"

"As if I could learn anything from you" I retorted back.

"Well I think I won that challenge at dinner"

"Not a chance it was broken because of Ginny talking to me, I couldn't keep that going on while I was having a conversation with my best friend"

"So the weaselette is still your best friend"

"She has a name"

"Weasel"

"Malfoy"

"Granger, don't use that tone on me"

"Well then Slytherin Prince "I saw his eyebrows go up, a look of amusement on his face, and I immediately regretted my words. "maybe you haven't changed as much as I thought you did."

"Slytherin Prince eh?" He chuckled, and I felt the sudden urge to get up and run out of the library.

"It was a joke ferret" I snapped, feeling my anger start to build up inside me, I hated this game he was paying.

"Back to names are we mud blood." he hissed back, and I saw the renewed anger flash in his eyes, and recognized the Malfoy from the last few years.

"You know you haven;t changed at all, you put on that mask and smile, and act as if everything is beyond normal when the truth is you're still the muggle born hating, sniveling, loathsome, evil little cockroach you always were" I growled, before slamming my book shut and walking out of the library leaving him there speechless.

I walked out of the library, annoyed and wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, he was horrible, he made me feel horrible, I could not believe he had called me a mudblood again! I thought he changed, I thought he was going to be different, not the same rude insensitive jerk he always was. I mentally kicked myself, there was no way I was going to let him get in my head again.

**Hey Readers! :D I couldn't help but want to ask you guys if I should change the summary for this story if you have any ideas let me know another thing...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D :D Thanks so much! You guys are awesome.. and anything you guys need to point out go ahead! Just try not to be way to harsh :P **

**Review! Review! Review!Review!Review! Thank you and don't forget about my needing to fix anything about my summmary please if you have any ideas meassage me or sen dme a review with it in it or... anything realy thanks a lot! And don't forget... Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco Point Of View**

"As you all know, the dark lord fell last summer, and as a way for Hogwarts to mend itself we are asking for house unity, every project, every dance, anything done that includes others, you will be paired with someone from and opposite house. Now these partners may not be your favourite person in the world, but you will have to get used to them, seeing as you spend the rest of the year with them. The pairs will be chosen by your first class teacher, and will remain your partner for every single class, or gathering you go to. I hope everyone understands the decision we Hogwarts professors have made for everything to mend and once again be as it is, Dismissed, please head to your Chambers" Said Professor Mcgonagall, before turning to talk to Professor Slughorn.

"They have got to be kidding" sneered Theo.

"They want us, Us! To pair up with some randoms from the other houses, what if we get paired up with loony lovegood, and judging by the fact that we are spending everything together it has to be a boy and girl paired." added Blaise.

"On the bright side, atleast we get to annoy the living hell out of who we get paired up with" I stated.

They nodded in agreement as we sauntered over to the Slytherin Dungeons.

"Who the hell does she think she is anyway!"added Blaise.

"She's not going to be able to change the fact we don't get along with others"

"As long as I don't get paired up with know it all Granger" sniggered Goyle.

I shivered at the thought of Goyle and Granger as a couple. The thought was like a nightmare.

"I thought you agreed, she's hot" I sneered.

"Malfoy, wipe that smirk off your face, watch you get paired up with her" They all burst out laughing and I sneered, they couldn't be serious ever since she flipped in the library, I she wasn't going to be the best person to be around.

"Hey Look! Slughorn posted the list for partners!"

We walked over to the parchement, and skimmed in.

_Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger._

My heart plummeted.

I was paired up with Hermione Bloody Granger.

I walked away, in a daze, why?

Why me?

Ever since the fight in the library I was palnning on ignoring her for the rest of the year.

I didn't want her in my space, and I hardly doubt she wanted to be in mine.

She would hate me, me escorting her to the balls, talking to her in every class.

I shook my head, and pinched myself,checking if this was a dream.

Too bad I was still in reality.

This was just great, now I just had to prove to her, that I actually had changed.

I looked at my things. Maybe she changed I thought, maybe I can actually hold the next conversation with her.

**Hermione Point Of View**

"This is the funniest joke Mcgonagall has ever said, too bad it's not a joke" Ron complained.

"Ron, she's doing this with best intentions, she always does." I explained.

"Well she must be going loony, I mean she is getting old don't ya reckon"added Ron, ignoring me.

I spun around and hit him in the back of the head "Ron!" I hissed.

"Well how old she getting anyway!" Ron hollered.

"Keep your voice down" I said, noticing the venom in my voice.

"What is with you lately anyway Mione! Ever since you went to the library you've been on edge."

I froze, ever since I talked to Malfoy, his face flashed in my mind and I shook it out, not wanting to think about him. Ginny called it the denial stage.

"No, I'm just sick of your constant complaining!" I hissed.

"Anyway you haven't lost your violence" He added.

I clenched my teeth. He was just being rotten, I tried to remind myself.

"Anyway I'm going to the Great Hall, to try and relax" I called behind me.

But they were already gone discussing what the wanted to get from Honeydukes next week.

I sighed and hoped that I might get a good partner this time.

I saw a flash of blonde hair, and froze, feeling my heartbeat double. And I could feel his eyes burning into me, and he took his seat across the hall, I tried to ignore it and picked up an apple pretending I wasn't paying attention, but when I looked up his eyes caught mine, and I knew I was helpless. I was actually falling for Draco sodding Malfoy.

I looked away, and felt the colour rise in my cheeks, and I suddenly was about to burst out into tears. I never let someone see me cry, and I was not about to let my school nemesis, and now crush see me.

I threw my belongings into my bag and left, locking myself into a stall and burst out into tears, I was dying, My enemy, Enemy! And I was falling for him. How was that even allowed. Why was this happening to me, of all people, why me!

What made it even worse if the fact he's a pureblood, and me I'm dirtm I always would be dirt, he would be the end of me.

I tried to think of what led up this, but I couldn't stop crying. Why was I crying anyway, it wasn't like I had just gotten a letter saying my parents were dead. But when I thought of him, and his smile, the tears welled up all over again. I pulled myself together, and walked out of the stall washed my face, and waited for the redness to disappear.

I walked out of the bathroom and went upstairs, I fell onto my bed, and tried to sleep. Not wanting to think of anything at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know my last chapter was very short! Sorry readers! I was really busy!**

**Hermione Point Of View**

I woke up and stared at my ceiling, today was the day I'd find out who my partner was.

I took a deep breath and got out of bed, looking at my self in the mirror. I had changed so much, matured if you call it that.

It isn't that I didn't like the change, it was more along the lines of... I didn't know how it happened so fast. One day I was fighting in the great war, and now I was back in Hogwarts staring at a reflection I didn't know. My hair was still curly, but the frizziness had died out, leaving to look good, I had gotten a slight tan, which I was now losing seeing as I was barely getting out of the school, I had gotten curvier, no longer having that stick body. I touched my hair lightly and got up, I had to get ready for the day.

I took a shower, and pulled on my uniform, making sure the skirt was an appropriate length, and my blouse had no wrinkles, I looked out of the window and saw that the sun was high in the sky, and frowned. I would get hot in the tights and long sleeve shirt. I quickly put on a blouse with short sleeves, and took off the tights. I felt so... uncovered. I had never walked in the hallways looking like this. I put on my robe and left the room.

I walked into the Great Hall and spotted Professor Mcgonagall, she was already giving out the partners, I stepped into line and waited, it felt like forever, everyone was walking in to get breakfast, and I couldn't help but look for him.

Sometimes I just wanted to slap myself. He was the Slytherin bad boy, the prince of that house... I had even heard rumors about him in bed... But it wasn't like I actually believed them. He walked in, and caught my eye, I had completely forgotten about what I was wearing and that fact my robe was being held in my arms, seeing as it was so humid.

I turned out everyone was dressed down today, the boys had the dress shirt sleeves rolled up to mid arm, even that some had completely decided to roll them up to their shoulders, having all the girls drool over there muscles. I personally thought they did it on purpose.

I looked up and noticed I was next and put on my best smile, and walked to Professor Mcgonagall.

"Miss Granger you are with" she scrolled down the list ""

It was as if everything was in slow motion. The smile fell off my face, and I suddenly wanted her to go over the list again. There was no way, I got paired up with him. She looked up at me.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"Malfoy, professor?"

"Yes, is your partner"

"This has to be some mistake, I cannot be paired with him, we do not get along at all.. please check the list again"

"Hermione I am positive it is you and as a pair"

I wanted to cry stomp my feet, through the tantrum a five year old would, but I nodded and walked to my seat. I looked up and caught his eyes following my every move. He probably knew, he had that smirk plastered on his face, as if he was all high and mighty.

"Students! We have decided today's classes will be canceled seeing as this is the hottest day of the year, we encourage no one to stay indoors today and enjoy the sun" called Professor Mcgonagall.

I looked down at my food, suddenly feeling nauseous. I couldn't eat, I got up excused myself quickly, and went to sit outside. I picked up my book and began reading, I felt Harry and Ron come an sit down next to me, but I pretended to be so engrossed in the book that I didn't notice. But before I knew it everyone was outside and the sun was high in the sky, not a single cloud in sight.

The boys came out and sat next to me rolling up their sleeves and fanning themselves. I couldn't blame Professor Mcgonagall for wanting to give us some time outside. But it was the beginning of school we couldn't spend all this time out here.

I pulled out my charms book, and started studying, wanting a head start before the school year came as a rush towards us.

"Gosh Mione we haven't even started school yet!" complained Ron.

"Technically Ron, we have, we started yesterday, it just flew by so fast"

"Gosh Mione, no need to get technical, relax have some fun, we don't have any work yet."

"Fine, I'll go dip my feet in the lake" I muttered, leaving Harry and Ron sitting there, making jokes about each other.

I sat down next to the lake playing with the water. I stared at my reflection. I was still me, still same girl that I had been for all my life, but for some reason, I didn't recognize her that much anymore.

I looked up to hear shrieking from next to me. Pansy and Astoria had just been thrown into the water by Malfoy and Zabini, who were laughing doing there little handshake. They looked like they were having fun, and I was suddenly a little jealous. Ron and Harry were like brothers, and I loved them like brothers but they never really threw me into the water like the Slytherins did. But then again we were Gryffindors. I sighed and put my feet into the water, trying to enjoy it. I couldn't. All over, I could hear, everyone talking to their friends, laughing shrieking, gasping, gossiping. It was crazy how on such a hot day everyone could have this much energy inside them.

I closed my eyes, and turned my head up to the sky drinking the sun in, until I felt a wave of water surround me.

My eyes flashed open and gasped I saw Dean and Seamus laughing, almost doubled over, I got up shot them a glare, causing them to burst out into laughter again. I could feel everyone staring at me, wondering how I had gotten wet, I tucked my bangs behind my ear, and tried to ignore the feeling of the wetness in my gladiators.

"Well well well, looks like mudblood Granger here, finally went for a dip in the lake" sneered Malfoy, Zabini and Nott behind him, sniggering.

"So Granger who finally gathered up the courage?" smirked Nott.

I gritted my teeth. I was not in the mood for dealing with them today.

"Was it your beloved friends, Potter and Weasley?" asked Zabini.

"Or was it some random ravenclaws?" added Malfoy.

"Dean and Seamus" I said, and continued walking.

"So Granger I have a very funny story, you see I was told by my house head, that Hermione Granger was my partner for the rest of the year, and I couldn't help but laugh, after all this is Hermione Granger am I right?" His friends laughed. "Then I realized, Oh Merlin he isn't joking, now I'm stuck with you"

"I don't see the funny part Malfoy" I muttered.

"Of course you don't" he smirked.

"You think your all high and mighty, well your not Malfoy so bug off!" I shrieked.

His smirk grew bigger and it slowly began to dawn on me that I'd made the wrong decision.

"Getting on your nerves Granger?" he asked, in a cocky voice.

"Maybe" I said no longer wanting to be direct.

"Well then Maybe me being this annoying bothers you?"

"Who cares if it does" I said gathering my hair and squeezing the water out of it.

"I think you do"

"I hardly doubt that Malfoy"

"You know Granger, your feisty a lot of guys like that"

"Oh, how would you know?"

"Here's an idea, I'm a guy, oh! And another, I happen to be the Slytherin Prince"

"So your spoiled at school and at home" I said stepping up so that I was an inch from his face. "Congratulations Malfoy your officially the schools biggest prat"

Something flashed in his eyes and it they went from teasing to daring. "At least I'm not the know it all everyone makes fun of, and the Gryffindor princess is your name Granger, did you know that"

I was suddenly frightened, I hadn't realized exactly how tall he was compared to me, and know that he was towering over me, I started to walk back, my back hitting a tree. His friends long gone, tired of our bickering he advanced onto me, holding the side of the tree, trapping me.

"No I didn't" I replied, noticing my voice slightly quivered.

He smiled, noticing my voice.

"Do I scare you" those four words sent chills down my spine, but I suddenly flashed back to him in the war, when he was brave, and when he watched me get tortured, his eyes inflicted pain to see it happen, but he made no move to stop it.

"No"I said making sure my voice didn't falter.

"Even when I'm this close to you?" he said, his voice low.

My heart skipped a beat. He was awfully close, but I never knew exactly how close he was until now.

"Do I?" he breathed.

"No" I whispered.

"You sure?" his face had no emotion, his eyes were silver gray, almost hypnotizing.

"Positive" I breathed out.

And before I knew it his face was a centimeter from mine. "How bout now?" his minty breath hitting my in the face.

"Not the slightest"

"That's hard to believe"

"Get used to it"

He backed off slightly but didn't move his arms keeping me trapped.

But one look into his eyes I stood up on my toes, and he was leaning down, and his lips were on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione Point Of View**

I ran off before he could give me a second look. I couldn't believe it, it was almost unbearable. I had just left Dra-Malfoy near the tree, not wanting to look at him again before second thoughts entered my mind. I sat down next to my books and looked off into the sky, trying to remember exactly how it happened. It was our usual, the bickering, people getting bored and eventually walking away. The scene replayed in my head over and over again, and I suddenly wanted to forget it, wanted him to forget it. Maybe I could obliviate him, it would be so much easier than having to see him at lunch in... 2 hours.

I felt like screaming, Why was he so confusing. He had a look in his eyes and before I knew it his lips were on mine. Why was he so confsuing. I looked up and saw him walking toward his friends, looking normal, his trademark smirk on his face. Carrying himself with his little swagger. He walked up to Nott, and Zabini and smirked. I wanted to scream, how could he act so normal. It was like he didn't even care. It bothered me so much, him acting like there was nothing wrong at all. I looked over to see harry and Ron waving at me to come into the water. I shook my head and shot them a smile.

"You look like your about to cry?"

I jumped and swirled around to see Luna staring at me, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine Luna" I stuttered, cursing myself for my voice faltering.

"I think you should talk about it, it can help, not only that there might be something clogging your brain" she added before walking away.

What the heck was that about. How would Luna know something was on my mind.

I looked away and gray met brown. I couldn't look away. His eyes were trapping me under his gaze, it was almost impossible to look away, and I couldn't lose this competition, not when I was this close to winning.

He raised hios eyebrows in challenge, and in a memory of what had just happened ten minutes. I felt my cheeks blush but I continued to look on, not wanting him to think I will give up. He was distracted by his friends, looking away turning back a minute after, sending a wink my way before getting up and sauntering into the shade.

I hadn't even relaised I had been staring at him the entire time.

My mind wandered off, and I started to think about what he had done if I hadn't walked away so briskly after the kiss. Maybe he would have looked disgusted and walked away, or perhaps he would have smirked saying he was going to tell his friends he had finally gotten Granger to a point of kissing him.

But hadn't he been leaning down as well, or was that my imagination making the scenario up. But I had went up on my toes, I remembered it liek looking through a crystal. My part anyway. What was he thinking right now. Did I disgust him. This was so confusing. HE was so confusing. _Malfoys are confusing as a whole. _I looked around and watched as everyone else had fun, wondering how they made there lives look so much easier than they actually were.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey Harry" I smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked, giving me a suspicious look.

"Fine, terrific actually" I lied, suprisingly he actually belived me, and started talking about how he wanted to talk to Ginny.

I was tired and answered his questions, so he wouldn't get annoyed. Sometimes I wished I had more friends that are girls, that way I would be able to talk about my crushes without it being awkward for Harry and Ron.

"So Hermione, how should I you know.. tell her I like her?" he asked shyly, fidgeting with his glasses.

"Ask her the way you feel in the moment, sorry Harry but I'm going to go take a bath, relax a bit"

He said a wuick good-bye and went off looking for the quidditch team members. Harry being given the job as captain, made him feel much more important, and he wanted to have the Gryffindor tryouts as soon as possible.

I walkd to the Prefect bathroom turning on all the knobs to make it the right temperature, and perfect amount of bubbles. I sank into the water and sighed.

I could feel the burn I had gotten on my cheeks and nose. I knew tomorrow it would be far more noticeable. I closed my eyes trying to relax, but once again the images from the...kiss clouded my mind.

I groaned in irratation. Maybe I should go talk to him after. But there was a part of me telling me I should go find Malfoy know, instead of it bothering me, until I actually got him alone.

I rubbed my temples, and layed back in the water. The bathtub in the prefect bathroom was huge. Almost like a pool. It was shocking on how big it was compared to the other bathtubs in the school. Annoyed of the warm water and suddenly wanting to go back outside, I got up and wrapped a towel around me. Today felt like it was going to be a very long day.

I walked outside, happy to breathe in the fresh air, and walked over to sit somewhere on the non occoupied grass. I layed down and fiddled out my iPod knowing it was against the rules,I needed music, put in my headphones, and listened to the beat of Pittbulls and Marc Anthonys song _Rain Over Me._

**Draco Point Of View**

Was I thinking straight? Was that whole scene a part of my imagination? I lookd up and caught her staring at me. Yep so not part of my imagination. It was very real. I had layed a finger... More than a finger on the muggle born. I groaned and fisted my hair, grabbing the attention of the Slytherins around me.

"What's up with you Malfoy?" asked Crabbe.

I gritted my teeth. I hadn't talked to him since he joined the dark lord. The dark mark on his arm proved it, I, lucky for me, decided against it, knowing that if I did joing You-Know-Who it would ruin my life.

"Nothing" I snapped. He immediately backed off, shooting me the 'whats your problem' look. As he and Goyle walked off, I threw my self back landing on the grass, suddenly thankful, I didn't lean on the tree.

"Ya man something wrong. What happen did Weasley take your wand?"snickered Blaise.

I shot him a look, and he shut up. "Please" I sneered. "Weasley is far too stupid to know how to steal someones wand"

They snickered at my joke But I couldn't help but glance at her, and noticed she was still eyeing me, she had disappeared for about half an hour and was now back, with these white things in her ears. I raised an eyebrow before turning away.

"So Malfoy really whats wrong?" Asked Blaise, who had just layed down cocking his eyebrows up.

"Ikindofkissedgranger" I said.

"What?"

"Ikindofkissedgranger?"

"Man take a breath, I dont unerstand what your-"

"I Kissed Granger"

He went dead silent.

"You kissed her?"

"No she kissed me"

"Oh"

More awkward silence.

"I didn't kiss her back"

"I was going to say Malfoy"

"She just you know, kissed me"

"Don't mind me asking this but... why?"

"I don't know I was insulting her, and next thing I know she was kissing me" I ran a hand through me hair, feeling confused.

"Really?"

"Ya" I answered bluntly.

"So she likes you"

"I dont know" I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Cuz if she does you can use it as an advantage"

"Ya Goody two shoes Granger falls for bad boy Malfoy" I sneered.

"Wouldn't that be a laugh" he joked.

"Ya"

It went quiet once more.

"You don't.. have feeling for her do you" asked Blaise carefully.

"What!No... I don't... atleast I don't think so" I muttered.

"Come on man, if you do, tell me, at least you can get it out of your system"

"That's just it, I don't want to like her"

"You can't help who you fall for"

"Whats that supposed to mean" I snapped.

"Whoa! Calm down I'm just saying man no one can help who the end up falling ofr" he said putting his hand up, laughing with a don't shoot look plastered on his face.

"I don't know man" I ran my hand my hair through my hair again. I noticed I'd been doing that a lot lately. Probably because I for once didn'y have all that gel in my hair.

"Go talk to her, you'll feel way better after"

"I'll talk to her when I want to" I muttered.

"And theres the Malfoy I know! Welcome back man" he said slapping me on the back of the head before walking off.

I got up slowly and shook of the non-existent leaves. I had to go find Granger.

I walked around aimlessly, nodding at people I know, as if I wasn't looking for the girl I at least used to.

I found her she was sitting in a secluded area, just staring at thehorizon.

"What are you staring at?" I smirked.

She jumped and spun around, laying eyes on me, her cheeks immediately turned pink, good she remembered.

"Nothing" she answered turning away trying to ignore me.

"Come on Granger don't give me that, you kissed me! Why?" I asked.

"I don't know I just... it felt like the right thing to do" she answered sighing.

"So kissing me feels right?" I asked, confused.

"What! No! No... I just, ever since I saw you at the beginning of they year..." she trailed off.

"Well?"

"I've kinda wanted to do it for a while" she whispered. As if saying it took all her energy.

"Oh" I answered simply.

"Ya"

"So you would do it again?"

"I don't know"

She looked at me, then looked away. I placed my finger under her chin. "Granger, nothing will be the same from now on"

"I know" she breathed before closing the distance between us.

I pulled away slowly. And looked into her eyes.

I suddenly couldn't wait for this year to unravel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione Point Of View**

I sighed and wrapped my hand around the cup of hot chocolate. Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, not paying attention to what Harry and Ron were doing on the homework. It felt crazy that he felt the same way about me. And I thought he'd hate me, but then I guess everyone was wrong once in there life.

To think of how the day started out, as a beautiful, hot day, our classes being cancelled, and suddenly I had a boyfriend. I beamed. I, Hermione Jean Granger had a boyfriend, who was in Slytherin. The boy people probably thought I would fight with until the day I die. Yes I was dating Draco Malfoy.

It's still a shock to me know. The idea of my having him and more than an enemy is crazy. And yet here I am completley head over heels for him. And I know I sound like I'm in love with him. But I'm not. I'm not stupid. I just like him. He's... special, to me... now anyway.

"Hermione!" whispered Harry.

"Hmmm" I said, stilll somewhat in a daze.

"Don't freak out, but... Ron is kind of kissing Laveneder" he added in a rush.

I didn't care. right now I was in a bubble of complete happiness. And everyone deserved that, even me... right?

"Oh okay" I said.

Harry double looked me. It was as if he was expecting me to burst out into tears.

"What?"

"Ron is kissing Lavender" he said slowly as if I never heard.

"I know" I said back, taking a sip of my hot chocolate, suddenly wondering what he was doing right about now.

"Your not...mad?" questioned Harry.

"No why would I be" I answered.

"Alright what is it?"

I chuckled "Harry-"

"You staring off into space, and don;t even care that the guy you liked for almost a year, is snogging some other girl in front of everyone. So whose the lucky boy?"

I stared at him. "Since when have you picked this up?"

"For a while know, I've just been trying to ignore the signs" he stated simply.

I continued to stare. "Your wrong, I'm, just happy because of all my marks" I answered carefully, trying to sound convincing.

"Ya right, Hermione I've known you since first year" he snorted, finally looking away gazing off out of the window.

I let out the breath I was holding, if Harry had noticed I couldn't help but wonder who else had.

I hadn't told anyone about anything, and keeping it all in was starting to stress me out. I couldn't talk to anyone about it and seeing that I still had to hold all my marks at a high standard, if they started to fall everyone would start suspecting things.

I got up and put my mug down, suddenly wanting to be alone, muttering a quick excuse to Harry, I fled the room, my eyes flashing back to Lavender and Ron once more. I shook my head and walked away, trying to compose myself.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, I tried to re-think things through, I looked up at the big clock near the stair case and noticed it was time for me to go meet Malfoy. He had sent me a note far earlier and had almost forgotten about it.

I descended to the Astronomy tower, to find him already there. He was staring out of the huge window, his one hand on the wall leaning on it, but he wasn't looking at the sky, instead at the ground.

He must've not noticed me there, and I suddenly realised how creepy I must've looked, just... staring at him, from across the room. Because that was totally normal.

"You honestly think I can't hear you" he said, his voice so clear. It made me jump, him randomly speaking out.

"No" I answered, chuckling awkwardly, and walking toward toward him.

He looked out of the window once more, before striding towards me, stopping a meter away from me. My suddenly held my breath in, as he looked into my eyes.

"Do you regret it?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you regret it... you know... kissing me?" he asked awkwardly.

"No... Why do you?" I asked slowly.

"Not really, I mean, kind of... I don't know" he said, his expressions changing with his words.

"Oh" I said.

"But you know, you could kiss me again and I could check" he teased, a smirk on his face.

"Funny" I said sarcastically. "No"

"Why not?" He asked, frowning.

"Because I will not always be the one to kiss you first" I said

"Oh that's such a good excuse Granger" he sneered.

"Whatever Malfoy, just.. if this is why I'm here I'm leaving" I turned to walk away.

"No." I froze, my hand about to touch the handle. "Granger wait up" he said.

I turned slowly, my feet rooted to the spot.

"Yes Malfoy"

In four long strides, he was infront of me once more. He took my face into his hands looked into my eyes as if trying to read me, before pressing his lips to mine.

"Happy" he breathed.

I smiled against his lips.

"Yes or no?" he questioned stepping away, taking my hand into his.

"I think I can get used to this you know"

"Oh really" he said walkign backwards towards the window.

"Ya, I mean Draco Malfoy having some respect, and dating him"

"I never said anything about dating" he shrugged, clearly joking.

"Oh well, then I guess you just kiss every girl in Hogwarts" I said

"Yep that's about it" he chuckled.

I looked out of the window, it really was beautiful, the castle grounds at night.

"It's a really nice scene isn't it" he said, as if reading my mind.

"Ya" I said.

"You know, I could probably get used to this" he said

"What?"

"You having feelings for me" he smirked.

"As if you don't have feelings for me" I answered back.

"Believe me Granger... right now... in this very moment... the feelings mutual" he answered, before taking me into hsi arms and kissing my cheek, looking out of the Astronomy tower... together.

**The END!**

**Reviews!Please!**


End file.
